


Chilling in Neopia

by Smashbeak



Category: Neopets
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Exploration, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Mild Language, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: Take a look into the lives of Llyla the Usul, Skaeth the Kyrii, Devilish Maiden the Korbat, and Cheep 3PO the Grundo.





	Chilling in Neopia

Way back in 2006, two neopets were taken under the care of an owner.

Their names were Skaeth the Blue Kyrii and Llyla the Red Usul.

They seemed to hit it off immediately and before they knew it, they became an adorable couple. They were then accompanied by two other neopets, a Yellow Kyrii girl and a Green Peophin boy. Unfortunately, those two were abandoned by their young and naïve owner. Over the years, many friends have come and gone and their owner cared for each and every one of them.

Until one day, the owner just disappeared. 


End file.
